


Worth A Thousand Words

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 095 Picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth A Thousand Words

She studied the picture very hard. If it was what she thought it was, not that she hoped it was, but if it was...Confrontation would either be the worst thing to do or possibly the best thing to do.

She knocked briskly on Tess’s office door, opening it before she got a reply.

“Miss Lane?” Tess looked up from a stack of papers, her hair immaculately pinned up in a spiral.

“What is this?” Lois dropped the drawing on the papers that were already there.

“Ah. I see you got that.” Tess smiled down at it before looking back at Lois, any hint of amusement wiped clean in a remarkable poker face. “Why don’t you tell me what you think it is?”

“It’s obscene” Lois replied archly, she wasn’t putting her cards on the table just yet.

“That was the point.” Tess smirked, finally breaking down whatever wall she had held up before.

“Why send it to me?” Lois pushed, a little coyly.

“It’s your next assignment” Tess stood up, leaned forward over the desk so her hands were parallel to Lois’s knees.

“And how on earth do I go about doing that?” Lois asked, mouth open slightly.

“I suggest you buy me a drink first.” Tess got her coat and walked out of the office. She’d made it to the elevator by the time Lois caught on.


End file.
